Shrek VS Sulley
Maxevil= Shrek vs Sulley is a What-if Death Battle. Description DreamWorks vs Pixar! Which of these scarers is the deadliest? Interlude Wiz: Man-sized monsters, they come in various sizes and colors. Boomstick: Whether it's the famous folklore monsters or monsters that the kids imagine coming out of the closets or under the beds! Wiz: Today, we are pitting the 2 famous computer animated monsters against each other. Boomstick: Shrek, the big green ogre from the swamp... Wiz: ...and Sulley, the current CEO of the laugh factory, Monsters, Inc. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shrek (Cue All Star from Smash Mouth) Wiz: Shrek is the big green ogre that the world has known and loved. Boomstick: He once lived happily alone in his swamp, until he meet a talking jack-ass named Donkey, and his life was changed forever. Wiz; He embarked on an epic quest to save Fiona from a dragon and married her, thus turning her into an ogre. Boomstick: Then they went on a honeymoon, visited Fiona's parents' kingdom, befriended a feline ripoff of Zorro, made Artie king, and even saved all of reality from Rumpelstiltskin, and they live ugly ever after with their three kids. (Cue instrumental version of Monsieur Hood fight) Wiz: Shrek is quite the wrestler when he needs to be, and he can make fists to punch anyone who is dimwitted to get in his way. Boomstick: But he can use weapons when available ranging from staffs, swords, and even chairs. Old woman: The Chair! Give him the Chair! (Shrek uses a chair on a knight) Wiz: And believe it or not, his bodily fluids can serve as a weapon, when it builds up, he either burps or farts them out. Boomstick: Just like Wario. Wiz: SHrek has accomplished certain such as what we discussed earlier. Boomstick: Shrek is one lucky ogre, marrying a very hot ogre, much hotter than my ex-wife. Wiz: This is one ogre you don't want to cross. "Ogres are like onions! End of story! Bye-Bye! (whispers) See ya later!" Sulley (Cue Monsters University intro) Wiz: James P. Sullivan, better known to his friends as "Sulley", is Monstopolis' current CEO of Monsters, Inc. Boomstick: But long before that, he wasn't always like that. He's was kind of a party animal when he attended at Monsters University. But he learns to be a little smarter when he started a friendship with his former rival, Mike Wazowski, and the two of them got kicked out of the entire university, but landed a job at Monsters, Inc. as mailroom clerks, then eventually became the scarer and scare assistant team, then befriended a little girl they call boo, discover that laughter is more powerful than scream, and the rest is history. (Cue the scare floor in action theme) Wiz: When Sulley does some fighting, he can be an occasional wrestler, like when he wrestled with his arch-rival Randall to save Boo. He can also use his fists to deliver some punches. Boomstick: And he would occasionally use balls from the Nintendo Gamecube game of Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena. Like the slime ball, the chicken ball, the tickle ball, the black pepper ball, and even the disco ball. Wiz: He also wields some weapons with him like a paint gun, a launcher that launches rolls of toilet paper, Sludge balloons that contain sludge, and even the glowing urchins that when they hit someone, they can swell up the certain part of the body within a matter of seconds. Boomstick: So don't eat any of those bitches. Wiz: Sulley has accomplished the certain that we mentioned earlier. Boomstick: So it pays to not mess with the Sullster. "Ha, Ha, She's not scared of you anymore!' (Boo roars) "Looks like you're out of a job." (Randall gulps in terror) Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Sulley enters through a village closet door from the Monster world to find some new laugh material, until he hears screaming of villagers running for their lives from Shrek. Sulley decides to confront Shrek to make him stop his scaring. They both get in their fighting poses. FIGHT! Sulley and Shrek charge at each other and trade each other punches and blocks, until Shrek punches Sulley in the face, and gabs Sulley by the tail and twirls him around, and tosses him to a toy shoppe, Shrek follows only to be hit in the face with a dodge ball, then by series of slime balls and a pepper ball to make Shrek sneeze, and then by a chicken who repeatedly pecks Shrek in defense until Shrek takes a torch and burps the flame to cook the chicken to its demise. Sulley then proceeds to use from his old backpack like his paintball gun, but Shrek then uses a staff to block the paintball shots until it was used up, then Sulley uses a sludge bomb to hit Shrek in the face, but Shrek uses a chain to make Sulley trip on the floor, then Shrek tries to use his fart to finish off Sulley, but Sulley moves out of the way in the nick of time before Shrek cuts the cheese, then Sulley launches a toilet paper roll to hit Shrek in his valuables, then launches a glowing urchin, then Shrek tries to est the urchin thinking it was another sludge bomb, but then Shrek's throat gets swelled up from the urchin's spikes, causing Shrek to suffocate and die. The villagers appear out of hiding, and cheer for Sulley as victor as Sulley himself returns to the monster world through a closet door. K.O.! Results (Cue the Monsters, Inc. intro theme) Boomstick: Shrek is love, Shrek is life? I don't think so. Wiz: Both combatants are equal on strength, but Sulley surpassed Shrek on speed, weaponry, and durability. Boomstick: And brains despite Sulley being low-I.Q.'d. Wiz: And even if Shrek's gasses made contact to Sulley's face, Sulley does put on sprayable odorants like in the first Monsters, Inc. movie, which may have been worse to Shrek's gasses. Boomstick: Shrek should not have eaten the urchin, but he did and now it's all ogre. Wiz: The winner is James P. Sullivan. Trivia * This is Maxevil's thirty-second Death Battle episode. * This is Maxevil's twelfth Death Battle for Maxevil himself to give credit to someone for certain type of help, this time it goes to DeathBattleMike for the title pic. The first twelve are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, and Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck; and the next nine are Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Simba vs The Beast, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, and Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is Maxevil's first 'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battle, the next one is Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion. Who would you be rooting for? Shrek Sulley |-| Bigthecat= Shrek VS Sully.png|UTF Shrek_vs_sully.jpg|DeathBattleMike Kjl.png|TheKnucklesKid What-if Death Battle Shrek vs. Sulley.jpg|Venage237 Shrek vs Sulley.png|Arceusdon Description Pixar vs Dremworks It's the battle of the Scarers which strong, large but friendly monster will win?! Interlude (Cue:Invader - Jim Johnson)* Wiz: Monsters, Big Creatures that are good at scaring people. Boomstick: And although these two strong monsters may look scary their actually quite friendly like Shrek husband of Princess Fiona and father of the Ogre Triplets. Wiz: And Sulley CEO of Monsters Incorporated. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Shrek (Cue:All Star - Smash Mouth)* Boomstick: Shrek is love Shrek is lif..."is interrupted by Wiz" Wiz: NO NO NO,NO,NO! NO! Boomstick: Wiz you know that's another line associated with Shrek right? Wiz: Ugh...anyway as a child Shrek the Ogre lived with his parents, but on his Seventh Birthday he was forced to leave home as it was the "ogre rules". Boomstick: Shrek would eventually find his swamp and live there happily chasing away any villagers that came near to it, until one day he met a talking donkey and his life changed forever. Wiz: He got involved in this quest to rescue the beautiful Princess Fiona from a terrifying dragon with the donkey and managed to pull it off Shrek and Fiona eventually developed Feelings for one another eventhough Fiona was scheduled to marry Lord Farquaad the Lord of the town of DuLoc. Boomstick: Turns out Farquaad was only interested in marrying Fiona as by marrying a princess he would become King, luckily Donkey turned up with the Dragon and Farquaad became it's Evening Snack. Wiz: Fiona also had an Ogre form which she would transform into at night and since Shrek kissed her in this form she became an Ogre permanently and the two were married, after many adventures they would eventually have three children named Fergus, Farkle and Felicila and they would all live happily together as a family. Boomstick: And Shrek would become a Meme! Wiz: Will you stop talking about Shrek Memes!...Uh Shrek is a fierce fighter who has many attributes and abilities, he is strong enough to lift and throw armoured knights with no difficulty, cut a man with a sword when he was trying to Knight him, break part of a ship by throwing a beer bottle at it and was able to grab a massive decorative ball whilst flying on a broom stick and pull it around with ease. Boomstick: He's also fast enough to dodge rapid crossbow fire, outrun a massive dragon and catch a witch's broomstick while she was flying past him at a considerable speed causing the witch to the fly off the broomstick and crash into a tree. He's also pretty tough being to shrug off multiple hits to the balls and still be able to have children, able to survive falling from a considerable height and managing to shrug it off with no noticeable injuries and was shot in the butt with an arrow and didn't even notice! Wiz: And despite not being trained in any fighting style he uses many techniques similar to techniques professional wrestlers use, such as being able to piledrive opponents, tackle them to the ground and also being able to bellyflop onto his foes. When he uses this technique he hits the ground with such force that it creates a mini shockwave that is able to stun opponents. Boomstick: Shrek is also pretty smart, managing to trick the Villian Rumplestiltskin into freeing all of the ogres he had captured so that they could break into his palace and capture him and came up with the idea of creating a massive gingerbread man that he could use to get into the city of Far Far Away so that he could stop Fiona falling in love with the evil Prince Charming. Wiz: Shrek also is skilled at using nearby objects to aid him when in a combative situation, he's used logs, beer kegs and chains to get to the upper hand on his opponents and is able to wield weapons such as swords, spears, halbeards and maces with considerable skill, despite not having any experience using these weapons beforehand. Boomstick: He can use a variety of potions to his advantage during combat if he drinks a red potion he will able to heal himself from injuries, drinking a blue potion makes him invincible for a short period of time and the orange potion briefly increases his strength. Wiz: Shrek can also roar at opponents to scare and intimidate them his roars are powerful enough to move tables, people and fairytale creatures simultaneously but Shrek most peculiar abilities by far are his Superhuman burps and farts his burps are extremely smelly but if Shrek has a torch he can burp towards the flame essentially creating a flamethrower with his burps and his farts are strong enough to kill opponents at close range but Shrek can also fart towards the flame of a torch and create flamethrower effect. Even if Shrek isn't close enough to his foe for his farts to be fatal they are still really stinky which can be used to distract his opponents. Boomstick: Shrek has defeated the likes of Lord Farquaad, Fairy Godmother, her son Prince Charming and Rumpelstiltskin, ridden a giant Gingerbread man into Far Far Away and was able to escape an alternate reality where he had never been born by falling in love with Fiona again, managing to accomplish this feat in a single day! Wiz: While Shrek maybe quite resilient to physical attacks, he is especially vulnerable to sharp objects. Shrek can easily get angry if he is provoked enough which can allow his opponents to take advantage of him, he can also be manipulated by more intelligent foes which has enabled his foes to best him on multiple occasions and lastly Shrek has a low level of confidence which has stemmed from multiple people judging and persecuting him for being an ogre and this can prevent him from putting his full effort into a particular task. Boomstick: However if Shrek really puts his mind to something, he can prove to be a truly unstoppable force! Donkey: You know what else everybody likes? Parfaits. Have you ever met a person, you say, "Let's get some parfait," they say, "Hell no, I don't like no parfait"? Parfaits are delicious.' ' Shrek: No! You dense, irritating, miniature beast of burden! Ogres are like onions! End of story. Bye-bye. See ya later. Sulley Wiz: Born the son of accomplished Scarer Bill Sullivan, James P. Sullivan was a cocky, arrogant and lazy student who began to attend Monsters University at the age of 18 where he would learn how to become a professional Scarer Boomstick: He would develop a competivitive rivarly with fellow student Mike Wazowski who was extremely bright and intelligent but just wasn't...really...scary. Sulley was invited to join the Roar Omega Roar Fraternity for his natural scaring talent but was thrown out of it after falling an exam. Wiz: However things took a turn for the worse when Sulley and Mike were kicked out of the Scare program after they broke Dean Hardscrabble's prized scream canister. They both found out that the only way that they could get back into the Scare Program was if the competed in the Scare Games, a deadly completion where students would face challenges similar to ones actual scarers would face when scaring children. The two then joined the Oozma Kappa Fraternity and began to compete in the games. Boomstick: Despite the challenges they had to face, the group eventually made it to the final challenge where they had to Scare a dummy of a child to fill up scream canisters. However Sulley rigged the settings of the dummy so that it would easily get scared of Mike which caused him to escape into the human world so that he could prove he was scary enough to Scare actual children. Wiz: However Sulley confronted Mike before he managed to do this, saying that while he acted extremely confident on the outside, he was terrified by the expectations he had to live up to as a Sullivan and didn't know what his family would think of him if he didn't live to them. Boomstick: The two would return to the University where Hardscrabble encouraged them to work at Monsters Incorporated because of their good friendship and teamwork. The two would begin working as Mailman in the company, before being premoted to become a Scare team. Wiz: The two would work together faithfully for a while as a Scare team but one day a girl that Sulley named Boo wandered into the Monster world causing lots of problems for the duo, however they eventually grew fond of her and foiled their old rival, Randell's plan of using Boo to harness screams in order to prevent the company from collapsing due to the lack of screams being produced to power the Monster world. Boomstick: Sulley would return Boo to the human world and after the current CEO of Monsters Inc., Mr Waternoose was arrested for saying that he would kidnap children to harness their scream energy, Sulley became the new CEO and decided that the company could produce a lot more energy if their employees focused on making children laugh rather than scaring them which solved the Monster world's energy crisis. Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Season 3 Maxevil Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Bigthecat Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles